


Music Box

by Vagevuur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sudden short poems, This is what im good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: A teeny tiny thing I wrote while listening to "La Boîte à Musique" by Rhian SheehanGo listen to it it's good.





	Music Box

And deep inside my mind  
There's a little music box  
The notes are filled with memories  
The key has long been lost


End file.
